For safe driving, it is important for a driver easily to recognize driving information and other information of the vehicle. However, in order to follow up driving information and other information of the vehicle, the driver needs to pay attention to a dashboard frequently which may cause a dangerous situation.
A vehicle head up display (HUD) has been developed to solve the above problem. By enlarging and projecting driving information such as speed or fuel status of the vehicle and image information such as night or rear vision on a front glass window instead of on a dashboard, a driver can easily recognize the information while focusing on front view, thus securing the driver's safety. The driver can recognize information on front glass of the vehicle in a combiner maximizing the safety by fixing the drivers view to the front.
In conventional HUD technology, position of an image projected on the HUD is fixed to driver's sight, thus directly controlling the screen may not be possible for a passenger. Therefore, drivers driving may be deteriorated when trying to manipulate the image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, may contain information that does not form the prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.